Snap
by RiriSkull
Summary: ¿Te atreverías a jugar Snap? Unas sencillas pulseras de colores que determinarán tu posición sexual ante los demás. Naruto y Sasuke aprenderán que a veces jugar con lo más atrevido e incitante puede llegar a ser lo más enfermo y perturbador, al punto de quiebre. NaruSasu


El sordo sonido del plástico al romperse ni siquiera hizo eco en la oscura habitación. Una pulsera de color rosa brillante cayó al suelo y los finos labios de la chica se curvearon en una excitante sonrisa, mientras dejaba que aquellas manos toscas y anchas la desnudaran del pecho, dejando ver sus redondos senos. Ella no se avergonzó, permitiéndose levantar las manos para ser retratada de la mejor manera.

—¿Esto es lo único que puedo hacer? —preguntó el chico con voz vacilante, intentando menguar la temblorina en sus manos y tomar una foto decente.

—Sólo eso puedes. —declaró ella, dejando resbalar su rosado cabello a los costados, tapando su pezón derecho. El chico tragó duro, pensando que la diosa frente a él valía demasiado la pena para una simple fotografía, pero ya estaba ahí y estúpidamente el color había sido rosa brillante. No podía objetar nada, ni mucho menos arrancar otra pulsera por ese día. Tendría que conformarse con sólo una mísera foto.

**SNAP**

No era novedad para nadie en ese internado la nueva moda que suscitaba. Miles de pulseras adornaban las muñecas tanto de chicos, como chicas; variando de colores, algunas con más de cierto color que de otro. Los profesores aseguraban que era una simple moda chillante y se les permitía llevarlas, siempre y cuando no entorpecieran la pulcritud del uniforme. Sin embargo, entre los mismo alumno sabían lo que llevar esas pulseras significaban. Muchos incluso las llevaban como símbolo de su propia actividad sexual. Para ellos, un simple juego, para otros el motivo de una vida socialmente aceptada y para algunos menos contaminados, estupidez.

Naruto no iba a ser la excepción en ese jueguito, menos cuando la mayoría de su grupo portaba las dichosas pulseras, salvo que en él prefería llevar las menos ofensivas, no era idiota, y no se arriesgaría a que cualquier loco le quitara una pulsera y terminara con su cabeza entre las piernas de algún imbécil.

Aunque a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke no entendía del todo cómo funcionaban pero escuchaba que era muy divertido todo eso.

Le había dado vergüenza preguntarle a su hermano mayor acerca de eso, por eso es que estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de alguna forma. Entró a su aula de clases, observando de forma disimulada las muñecas de sus compañeros de clase, todos llevaban eso, hasta "él".

—Vaya, así que tú también sigues a todos esos idiotas. —comentó Sasuke al ver las pulseras de Naruto.

—¡Oi, buen día, teme! —sonrió Naruto, dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Lo dices por esto? —alzó su brazo. —Es divertido una vez que le agarras el ritmo. —miró de forma disimulada los brazos de Sasuke, por culpa del saco del uniforme no sabía si él también llevaba alguna, aunque lo dudaba, el Uchiha no era precisamente alguien que siguiera modas.

—¿Cómo puedes verle diversión a eso? Es realmente absurdo. —aunque Sasuke no sabía en sí a qué llamaba absurdo, pero casi asumía que Naruto le daría la respuesta sin preguntarle.

Naruto le miró por breves segundos, alardeando con una sonrisa.

—Saber que tienes el control de vez en cuando —aclaró, enderezando su cuerpo. —, no lo considero algo absurdo. —miró a los lados, haciéndole una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara. —Incluso conseguí hacerme de una foto gracias a ellas.

¿Control? ¿Cómo una pulsera podía controlar las acciones? No podía negar que el tener el poder sobre algo o decidir, le atraía un poco, por ello es que se aproximó al chico mirándole un poco confundido por su comentario.

—¿Una foto?—repitió mirándole al rostro.—¿Qué clase de foto?

—Una obscena. —rio pasando algunas fotos de su celular y luego tenderle el dichoso aparato a su amigo. —¿A que no sabes quién es?

Sasuke la observó con cuidado, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse por ello, ¿Era ella? Esa niña molesta y frentona, ¿Había aceptado ese juego?

—... ¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste? —susurró aún observando la foto.—¿Cómo pudiste llegar allá y conseguirlo? ¿Sólo fue así sin más?

—¡Claro que no, teme! —guardó el celular y dejó ver sus pulseras, donde el color más abundante era naranja. —Fue gracias a esto. Y colarse al lado de las chicas fue fácil, ya sabes que ahí la seguridad apesta.

¡Otras vez esas pulseras! No podía preguntarle de frente qué diablos significaban, pero necesitaba saber, pero ¿Cómo? Si le preguntaba de frente su orgullo sería lastimado.

—Vaya, tantas de éstas. —dijo tomando entre sus dedos una pulsera naranja.—¿Es decir que si te rompo una lo haces? —insinuó observando atento el rostro del rubio, porque ese color no podría ser una foto, debía ser algo más y esperaba averiguarlo.

Aunque Naruto se miraba tranquilo, por dentro estaba hecho un remolino de nervios ¡La forma en que Sasuke le miraba había erizado el vello de su nuca! Sin duda ese bastardo conseguía calentarle con sólo una acción.

—Je... es la regla. —aceptó Uzumaki. —Pero yo también puedo romperte una.

—Hazlo.—le retó Sasuke, aunque aquí la cuestión era que el pelinegro no llevaba consigo ninguna pulsera. No pensaba ponérselas hasta que supiera cómo funcionaba eso.

Tomó entre sus dedos las pulseras de Naruto, había demasiado naranja, pero necesitaba saber que otros colores había, por ello buscaba algún color fuera de lo normal.

—Rompe una entonces, no puedo hacerlo hasta que tu rompas primero. —intervino Naruto con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente y su estabilidad pendiendo de un frágil hilo. Era la regla, Sasuke había empezado, por ende, retirar su mano o pretender indiferencia sería huir del juego y Naruto Uzumaki no quedaría como un cobarde, menos en frente de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke le sonrió casi degustando esa victoria, tomando una pulsera naranja de la muñeca de Naruto. Si tenía de esas era porque se trataba de algo sencillo, de momento no se arriesgaría con un color desconocido.

Su respiración se tensó un poco, ¿Y si era algo muy malo? ¿Qué tal si era una foto como la que le enseñó? Miró por última vez a Naruto y ese rostro confiado y estúpido (según Sasuke) lo motivó a hacer el tirón para romper la pulsera. ¡No se vería como un débil y más ante el inútil de Naruto!

Una repentina euforia se apoderó de Naruto en ese momento, aunque la duda seguía latiendo en su cabeza, ¿Sasuke sabría lo que acababa de permitir? No se dejaría intimidar, menos por el engreído de Uchiha.

—¿Vas a querer el pago ahora, teme? —preguntó Naruto, alargado su zorruna sonrisa.

—El juego marca que así debe ser, a menos que tengan miedo.— contestó Kiba divertido, que había estado observando la escena desde hacía unos momentos.

Sasuke le miró de mala gana, ¡Él no quería hacerlo frente a cualquiera! ... aunque no sabía que tenía que hacer.

—Esa regla te la estás inventando.—trató de inferir Sasuke, queriendo restarle importancia a eso.

Naruto ni se molestó en intervenir, era la primera vez que Sasuke se encontraba acorralado y lo estaba disfrutando en verdad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a huir?

—No voy a huir, pero esto no es algo que te incumba, es algo entre el _usuratonkachi_y yo.— siguió imponiéndose Sasuke, incluso incorporándose del suelo enfrentando a Kiba.

—Mah, mah... Sasuke, tampoco te lo tomes tan personal. —Naruto le imitó. —No es como si no supieras de que va el naranja. Ya, deja de gimotear, nadie te dirá nada. —le tomó fuerte de la nuca y sin esperar replica del Uchiha, le plantó un beso profundo, jugueteando con su lengua dentro de la boca ajena.

Su primer impulso fue querer alejarse, pero cuando Sasuke entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, bajó sus manos para sólo cerrar los ojos por un momento, casi sintiendo que Naruto le arrebataba el aliento por tan apasionado contacto. Su cuerpo temblaba por una curiosa sensación que le recorría, sabía que estaba nervioso por no saber qué hacer pero no negaría que la picardía y aquella energía que desbordaba siempre Naruto estaba presente en ese contacto.

Tras un par de segundos que Naruto consideró suficientes, se separó de su amigo, no sin antes, juguetear por última vez con esa tímida lengua que no se atrevió a moverse. Un fino hilo de saliva les unió para luego romperse, quedando pegado al mentón de Sasuke.

—¿Feliz? No sabía que te morías por un beso mío, teme.

—Wow, eso sí que fue un beso. —murmuró Kiba impactado. No le conocía esas mañas a Sasuke.

Sasuke bajó la mirada incomodo y abochornado, bufando molesto.

—No te creas tanto, dobe.—casi escupió Sasuke aquellas palabras sin mirar a los dos presentes.

—¿Eh? Pero si tú fuiste el que lo pidió. —le enseñó sus pulseras. —Pudiste arrancar alguna amarilla, pero te decidiste por la naranja. —amplió la enorme mueca de gusto. —¡Te morías por un beso mío!

—¡¿Eh?! —Kiba puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Cierto, tienes colores más inocentes! ¡Cobarde, Naruto, no tienes ninguna que valga la pena! —se mofó Inuzuka, dejando ver sus pulseras de colores más escandalosos y oscuros. —Vaya, Sasuke, no te conocía ese mal gustito.

—¡Hey, es de mi del que hablas! —le riñó Naruto.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Había cosas más inocentes? Debía averiguar de dónde sacaban esas reglas, pensaba Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—Ya, déjense de sus tonterías, es un juego y ya, no saquen conclusiones sólo porque sí.—se encogió de hombros para observar disimuladamente las pulseras de Kiba, ¿De qué serían esos colores?

—No te tomes tan enserio, Sasuke. —le sujetó de la muñeca. —Anda, ahora me toca a mi arrancarte una, en eso quedamos. —alardeó, intencionado a subirle la manga del saco.

—Ya no tengo.—dijo Sasuke levantando su manga.—Suerte para la próxima.—dijo mofándose de la situación dispuesto a irse de ahí.

—Ah, no, sino hay, le damos una, ¿Verdad Naruto?

—Sabes que no vale así, Kiba. Pero eso no es el caso, me viste la cara, idiota, ¡Me hubieras dicho que no tenías y así me evitaba perder una pulsera! —Naruto estaba un tanto ofendido, sabía que esa careta inocente por parte de Sasuke sería una simple treta para joderlo. Aunque el pensar que no tuviera pulseras le dejaba un mal revoltijo en la boca del estomago. —¿Qué ya te follaste con media escuela?

—Claro que no, yo no traigo todas las pulseras que Kiba tiene.—corrigió ofendido Sasuke.— Tampoco ando tan necesitado como para llenarme la muñeca con esas tonterías. —por no decir que nunca había llevado una, no quería tampoco pensar lo que Itachi le diría si le viera una.

—Yo no dejaría las cosas así, Naruto, te vio la cara, así no son las reglas del juego.—soltó Kiba. —Escoge una pulsera y que te la cumpla, Naruto.

—¡Tsk! Así no tiene chiste. —chistó Naruto, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. —Pero supongo entonces que mañana tendrás nuevas, ¿no? ¿Quién te surte?

—Maldición, ¿Esas cosas se surten? ¿Qué no sólo se compran en la tienda?—pensó Sasuke queriendo contestar algo lógico.—Que te importa, ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Kiba observó a Sasuke de forma cuidadosa, porque si Sasuke decía que había acabado con sus pulseras debía de haber alguien que hablara de eso pero nadie había mencionado nada.

—Mientes.—le miró de forma inquisitiva Kiba.—Si es así, ¿Qué pasa si le arrancó ésta a Naruto?— dijo tomando una pulsera transparente de la mano del rubio.

Naruto miró con ojos expectativos a Kiba, sin comprender exactamente lo que quería hacer o a donde quería llegar. Sus ojos brincaron de Kiba a Sasuke paulatinamente.

—Tsk... ya lo sabes, ¿para qué diablos me preguntas?—contestó de mala gana Sasuke.

—Si es así. —tiró del brazo de Naruto para ponerlo frente a Sasuke.—Rómpela y hazlo. —le ordenó a lo que Sasuke le miró con enojo.—O qué, ¿Acaso no sabes qué significa? —sugirió burlón Kiba.

—Oi, Kiba... —murmuró Naruto, encontrando la situación poco divertida. Le tentaba en cierto punto que Sasuke arrancara la bendita pulsera, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la desbordante incertidumbre que reflejaban los ojos de Sasuke. —Recuerda que él no puede quitarme otra hasta el día siguiente. Es la regla.

Kiba le miró de reojo para reír de la situación.

—Quien diría que saldrías a protegerlo.—le soltó de la muñeca para retirarse de ahí divertido.—Vaya que los dos son unos idiotas.

Sasuke estaba molesto tanto por la situación como por no saber qué diablos significaba todo eso. KIba se había dado cuenta y eso no le agradaba en nada.

—No debiste de hacer eso.—se limito a decir Sasuke sin ver a Naruto.

—Sólo dije la verdad. —Naruto se acomodó la manga del saco que se había arrugado por culpa del agarre de Kiba. —Tú no debiste abrir la boca si no sabes si quiera en lo que te andas metiendo. —masculló molesto.

—Qué más da, ya lo hice, no sirve de nada que me lo digas ahora. —contestó para soltar un pesado suspiro.—... ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? ¿Acaso lo hiciste con toda la escuela?— preguntó pensando que por cómo reclamó Naruto, a lo mejor así era como se sabía las reglas del juego.

Una pequeña risilla se escapó de los labios de Naruto. Volvió a sacar su celular, activando el buscador y sin el menor pudor, deletreó: Snap.

—Se trata de esto, teme. —le tendió el celular.

Le miró de mala gana por unos momentos para tomar el celular y leer lo que le habían mostrado. No pudo evitar abrir un poco más sus ojos por el asombro. Desvió la mirada, pudiendo ver aquella pulsera que Kiba le había insinuado quitarle a Naruto. Ahora que leía que significaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Vaya, que tonterías.—le devolvió el teléfono a Naruto. —¿Dónde las compras?

—Depende. Las chicas suelen traer las dotaciones cada fin de semana que salimos. Pero ahora los hombres también están haciendo su negocio aquí. —señaló Naruto de forma despistada a Sai que casualmente pasaba por ahí con una bolsa transparente llena de muchas pulseras. —Oye, Sasuke... ¿No pensarás entrar, verdad?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—le miró un poco confundido.—Tú lo hiciste y si así fue, no hay nada de malo.—dijo para encaminarse a conseguir esas pulseras.

—No, espera, Sasuke. —intervino apurado. —No es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera. Hay reglas y si entras, estás aceptado todas y cada una de ellas.

Naruto no podía imaginarse a Sasuke en una situación como muchas veces había presenciado.

—Eres un hipócrita.—detuvo su paso para ver a Naruto a los ojos y tomarle de la muñeca mostrando las pulseras.—Tú entraste, sigues el juego y todavía me dices que no puedo hacerlo, no seas ridículo.—soltó a Naruto para seguir su camino y conseguir esas pulseras, ¿Acaso Naruto lo creía débil?

—¡Oi, Sasuke, espera! —correteó Naruto a su amigo, sobando su muñeca. ¿Es que Sasuke no entendía la magnitud de la situación? Cualquiera que viera al Uchiha con esas pulseras se le lanzaría como lobo hambriento. —Pero yo conozco mi treta, no puedes entrar así como así.

—Ya leí de que trataba, sólo es evitar ponerse algunas y ya, no hay ningún problema. —detuvo su paso para enfrentar a Naruto.—Deja de cuidarme, no soy tan débil como piensas. —dijo seguir su paso hasta donde estaba Sai.—Dame unas.—le ordenó al pelinegro sin titubear en ningún momento.

—¡Sasuke! —bramó Naruto, sin dejar de corretear a su amigo.

Sai, un chico escueto, de falsa sonrisa, analizó de pies a cabeza al Uchiha, dejando relucir una mueca de sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya... entonces Uchiha Sasuke al fin entrará al juego. ¿Tu hermano ya te dio permiso? —la frase podía catalogarse de burlona, pero siendo Sai, carecía de total intención, por lo que uno no sabía si ofenderse o contestar amenamente.

—Dame las pulseras.—insistió Sasuke sin dejarse intimidar por aquellas palabras, no quería demostrar que la idea de que Itachi se enterará de eso le aterraba un poco.—A ti poco te importa lo demás, así que hazlo.

—Es verdad. No me interesa si tendrás o no problemas. ¿Qué colores vas a querer? —preguntó hurgando entre la bolsa.

—¡Ah, dale amarilla, purpura y amarillo brillante! —Naruto casi caía sobre Sasuke, para impedir que se le ocurriera pedir algún color peligroso. —Para empezar están bien esos colores, ttebayo.

—Deja de meterte.—dijo Sasuke retirando a Naruto de encima.—Dame eso, yo las saco.—dijo arrebatándole la bolsa de pulseras a Sai para sacar un puño.—Me llevaré éstas.

—¡Teme, espera! —Naruto le arrebató algunas del puño. —¡Ni siquiera sabes que te estás llevando! —le exasperaba la actitud de Sasuke, más por ver una cantidad preocupante de pulseras chillonas.

—Ya las sacó, Naruto. —intervino Sai, cerrando la bolsa, como si con esa acción evitara alguna devolución. —Ya sentenciaste tu postura en este colegio, Uchiha. Son veinte dólares.

—¡Oi, Sai, espera! —pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos le haría caso.

—¿Veinte? Cobras demasiado por cosas que se van a romper. —buscó entre sus bolsillos para darle el dinero. —Vámonos, Naruto. —dijo queriendo irse de ahí para ver que colores había agarrado. Obvio no se las pondría todas, tiraría las que no, ¿Por qué Naruto se exaltaba tanto? No era tan idiota para usarlas todas.

* * *

¿Se había precipitado al comprar así las pulseras? Sólo las observaba en sus manos pensando seriamente el porqué había reaccionado así. Era cierto, al sentir que Naruto lo subestimaba le hizo actuar de esa forma y ahora, ¿Qué hacer? comenzó a separar las pulseras. Eran fácil alrededor de 20 pulseras, ¿Sai sabría cuáles le vendió? ¡Había tantas dudas y no quería recurrir a Naruto!

—Maldición. —soltó molesto para dejar caer su espalda contra el colchón de su cama, observando el techo como si eso fuera importante.

La gran duda era, ¿Alguien sabría sino se las ponía todas?

—¡Al fin! —la ruidosa voz de Suigetsu se dejó escuchar al pasar por la puerta del cuarto. —¡Otro minuto más en esa estúpida clase deportiva y me iba a derretir! —el albino llegó hasta su cama, percatándose enseguida de la presencia de Sasuke. —¡Ah, estás aquí! Pensé que estarías abrumándote con Uzumaki.

De la muñeca de Suigetsu colgaban algunas pulseras de colores poco llamativos.

—No todo mi día es estar con él. —se excusó Sasuke un poco molesto por aquella insinuación. No pudo evitar observar las pulseras de su compañero de cuarto, ¿él también estaba en ese juego? ... ¿Podría preguntarle acerca de eso?

—¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?—interrumpió la plática Juugo a la vez que limpiaba su sudor con una toalla que traía alrededor del cuello.

—No... sólo quise volver a la habitación, ¿Acaso está eso mal?—preguntó Sasuke de mala gana, en forma de regaño para sentarse en el borde de su cama.

—¡Uy! Al parecer a alguien no le quisieron soltar un polvo. —continuó con las burlas Suigetsu. —¿Te pone de malas que el Uzumaki no te busca ni para calentamiento? Sabes que tienes a Karin loquita, ella es capaz de soltarte prenda en segundos si tanto necesitas de un buen follón para quitar ese mal humor. —se atrevió a sentarse en la cama de Sasuke. —¿Y esto? —tomó una de las pulseras color gris. —¿Al fin vas a entrar al juego? ¿Ya serás un niño grande?

—Así como hablas, parece que todo el día haces eso para estar de buen humor. —contestó con burla tomando la pulsera de la mano ajena.—Esto no te define si eres grande o no, sólo es un estúpido juego y ya, aún no entiendo del todo lo divertido de esto.

—Es fácil, lo estás viendo como un juego donde hay un ganador y un perdedor pero no, en este juego sólo hay ganadores. —señaló Juugo con una sonrisa.—Sin tomar en cuenta el color, como dices, es un juego y lo que vale es divertirse—tomó una pulsera rosa junto con la muñeca de Sasuke —, así que qué importa cuáles te pones.

—Ah, pero Juugo, la regla dice que debe usar todas las que tenga. —sentenció Suigetsu, dejando pasar el comentario de Sasuke, a diferencia suya, poco le importaba considerarse un sátiro en la escuela. —¿Qué diversión tiene si no puedes arrancarlas todas de un jalón y divertirte un rato con él?

—Así no va el juego, idiota. —intervino otra voz, rezagado en la esquina del cuarto, muy pegado a la pared estaba Sakon, un chico al que rara vez se le veía participar en clase o en eventos del colegio, no era de esperarse que sus muñecas carecieran de pulseras. —Debe ser una por persona.

No negaría que escuchar al peliplata había puesto los nervios de punta a Sasuke, ¿Todas a la vez? Enorme alivio sintió al escuchar que Sakon decía que era una por persona. ¡Demonios! Debía leer bien las reglas.

—Sigue las reglas idiota, para algo se hacen. —dijo zafándose del agarre de Juugo de forma brusca.

—También las reglas dicen que debes ponértelas todas. —dijo tomando las pulseras observando que había de diferentes colores, algunas de ellas de colores chillones o poco frecuentes. —Así que, comienza. —dijo tomando varias en sus manos para ofrecérselas.

—¡Tsk! Ustedes sí que saben quitarle la diversión a las cosas. —masculló Suigetsu.

—También se supone que sólo los que tiene pulseras pueden quitárselas entre ellos. —aclaró Sakon, pasando la hoja de su interesante libro. —Pero si ven que Uchiha las trae, no duden que todo el colegio seguirá la moda. —resbaló sus ojos por encima del libro. —¿Quien no quisiera follarse al menor de los Uchiha, después de todo?

Suigetsu tragó duro, a veces Sakon le ponía nervioso, diciendo cada cosa rara, sumándole esa mirada enferma.

Juugo estaba por contestar aquella pregunta retórica pero la mirada de Sasuke sobre él le hizo callar.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —soltó Sasuke de forma brusca.—Retira lo que dijiste, ¡Ahora!

—Cálmate Sasuke, sólo está jugando. —trató de excusar Juugo para que Sasuke no se lo tomará tan personal.

Sakon permaneció con los ojos fijos en Sasuke por un par de segundos y luego regresó a su libro, cosa que agradecieron Suigetsu y Juugo en silencio, lo que menos querían era una disputa en el cuarto.

—Sí, sólo es un juego.

—Al diablo con esto, hacen que uno se fastidie de esto antes de jugarlo. —soltó quitándose la pulsera del brazo.

—Hay una regla que debes saber, y es que si entras al juego no puedes salir así sin más. —señaló Juugo.

—Es cierto y si le compraste las pulseras a Sai (que por tu cara veo que así fue), ya toda la escuela sabe que estás dentro del juego. Bueno, al menos los que jugamos ya sabemos. —le tendió su celular a Sasuke con una pequeña lista actualizada de los nuevos jugadores. —Si no las llevas, igual se tomarán las libertades contigo porque estás dentro, pero sin pulseras que te protejan, se puede hacer contigo lo que se nos ocurra.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke le miró un poco preocupado, claro, después de haber confirmado su nombre en esa lista.—¿Qué... qué les sucede a los que no tienen pulseras?

—Pues... —pero el timbre del segundo receso del día le interrumpió, dando un brinco de la cama. —Luego te sigo asustando, ya tengo que irme, quedé con la bruja de Karin para ayudarle con química. —se disculpó Suigetsu, saliendo del cuarto, topándose en la puerta a Naruto que al parecer estaba a punto de tocarla. —¡Oh, Sasuke, llegó tu guardián!

—¡Cierra el hocico, Suigetsu! —le gritó Naruto, sin lograr asestarle un buen puñetazo. Odiaba a ese sujeto.

—Sólo que no te vean sin ellas, puede ser peligroso. —le susurró Juugo a Sasuke para de igual forma irse de la habitación.

Sasuke por su parte sólo se cruzó de brazos. Eran demasiadas cosas para aprenderlas todas en un día y de forma rápida.

—¿A qué viniste?—preguntó Sasuke en el marco de la puerta a Naruto.—Si me dices que sigues con tu estúpida idea, ahorrártela.

Naruto formó un mohín por tan osca actitud, si él tan sólo pretendía ser un buen amigo; a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía velando a ese mal nacido.

—¡No es una estúpida idea, ttebayo! En verdad estás metiéndote en algo fuerte, teme. Ya estás en la lista, eso ya lo hace oficial y ahora sí no podrás zafarte.

—Ah, ya viste eso también. —soltó Sasuke para invitarle a pasar con un ademán.—¿En esa lista sale también qué color de pulseras compré?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confuso. —¿Eso que tiene que ver? Ni siquiera debería figurar tu nombre ahí.

—Pero ya está, así que ahora dime qué sabes del juego. —impuso para indicarle que se sentara a su lado, mientras comenzaba a ordenar las pulseras.—¿Saben el color de las pulseras que compré?

Naruto dejó ir un jadeo exasperado. Era definitivo que no se podía dialogar con ese obstinado, optando por sentarse junto a su amigo, analizando las pulseras de Sasuke. Esos colores le preocupaban.

—No, no saben los colores que tienes, pero sí cuantas.

—Tsk... sólo debo cuidar que no me las quiten, ¿No es cierto?—le miró un poco preocupado comenzando a colocarse las pulseras en su muñeca.—No habrá complicaciones por eso. —dijo más con la intención de auto convencerse.

—Pues... yo diría que escondas muy bien algunas, mientras las lleves en el cuerpo no hay problema, tampoco es como que deben de estar a la vista. —aclaró Naruto, evitando que Sasuke se pusiera la pulsera gris. —Póntela en el tobillo.

El pelinegro le miró curioso, ¿También se podía ahí? Vaya, ahora sí podría librarse de todas las pulseras incómodas.

Tomo la pulsera para hacer lo que Naruto le indico.

—¿Qué otra?

Naruto analizó las pulseras, de pronto encontrándose que no conocía el significado de algunas, más bien no lo recordaba, por lo que agarró las más sospechosas.

—Esta, esta otra, también esta... ¡Ah, esta no me da buena espina! —continuaba agarrando Naruto.

Sasuke le miró con cierto fastidio, ¿Estaba bromeando? Casi había descartado todas las pulseras.

—No todas las puedo llevar ahí, si no llevo ninguna en la muñeca sabrán que las escondí, así que escoge cinco y dámelas para el tobillo.

—¡Argh, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que intento protegerte, ttebayo?! —Naruto estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia (no recordaba tener uno) por la necesidad de Sasuke en su participación. —Ya pues... esconde éstas. —le tendió una verde brillante, blanca, azul y morado. No podía dejar de ver la azul brillante con ansia, no recordaba exactamente qué quería decir esa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. —De todas maneras sabrán que las tienes escondidas, porque saben cuantas tienes, pero muchos ni se molestan en buscar.

Sasuke acató escondiendo aquellas pulseras en su tobillo derecho, jalando su pantalón para que las ocultara. Al notar que Naruto observaba una azul no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

—Pareces un niño observando un dulce. —dijo para tomar la pulsera azul brillante y colocarla en su muñeca.

—No es cierto. —masculló abochornado, si el actuaba como niño, Sasuke era un bebé chiflado por querer jugar esa estupidez.

—Listo, vámonos, debemos ir al taller. —tenían talleres por la tarde, todo para que los alumnos además de estudiar supieran hacer otras actividades como carpintería, cocina o algo semejante.

—Adiós. —la voz de Sakon, hizo saltar a Naruto en su sitio, casi llegando a la puerta del cuarto. ¡¿Desde cuándo ese sujeto estaba ahí?! Naruto ni siquiera se había percatado de él. No cabía duda que Sasuke tenía los compañeros más raros del colegio.

Aunque el día anterior había conseguido que nadie se acercara a Sasuke y mucho menos tener intenciones de arrancarle alguna pulsera, Naruto aun no se encontraba cómodo ante la situación, sabía de sobra que su amigo no era ningún debilucho, tampoco alguien a quien se pudiera molestar con facilidad, sin embargo, en esa diversión se jugaba mucho el orgullo y Dios sabía que a Sasuke le sobraba de eso, por ende, haber agarrado pulseras al azar determinaba un papel muy importante en toda esa situación.

¿Qué si le gustaba? ¿Si terminaba haciéndose adicto al _Snap_ y conseguía ser la ruleta de todos en ese internado? ¡Pero! ¿Qué si se le salía de las manos? Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A mí qué mierda me debe de importar? Sasuke ya está bastante grandecito para saber lo que hace. —se intentaba convencer, dejó caer la historieta que leía, cayéndole ésta en la cara. —Bastardo... Sasuke es un completo, inútil, obstinado, bastardo.

—¡Ey, _usuratonkachi_! —mencionó Sasuke regresando con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.—Vaya que eres molesto. —le soltó la bolsa en el estomago. Dentro estaba algo de comer para el rubio.—Es increíble que no hayas alcanzado a desayunar, cómete eso, sólo me faltó traerte algo para que no te ahogues con eso.

—¡Ouch! —se enderezó tomando la bolsa, asesinado al Uchiha con los ojos. —¡Dolió, teme! —el sutil aroma a ramen calló sus quejas. —¡Eh, Sasuke, pero sí que puedes ser un buen amigo, mira que traerme ramen! —se le colgó del cuello. —¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero? —jugueteaba, restregando su mejilla contra la ajena.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto para alejarle con un empujón.

—Ya cómete eso, que si se enfría sabe horrible. —le regaño para zafarse del agarre.—Conseguiré algo de té con la cocinera, no te muevas de aquí, dobe. —comentó para darle la espalda.—Si te vas de aquí olvida de que te busque. —advirtió para volver sobre sus pasos en dirección a la cocina. No era horario para pedir algo de comer pero tenía una ventaja y era que la persona que atendía había logrado ganarse su simpatía.

—¡No me muevo, dattebayo! —canturreó feliz Naruto, meneándose de un lado a otro sobre el suelo. Claro, eran esos pequeños detalles que Sasuke tenía con él que le hacían valer la pena cuidar de su cuello. O al menos así lo justificaba Naruto.

—Regresé. —se anunció Sasuke con la persona que atendía la cafetería. —¿Podría darme algo de té, por favor? —preguntó y debido a su buena suerte, la señora de la cafetería le indicó que esperará mientras estaba listo.

—Eso es hacer trampa, ¿Sabes?—pregunto un niño regordete de nombre Chouji—La hora de comida pasó, no puedes venir sólo así como así a pedir algo.

—¿Celoso acaso?—se burló Sasuke, ya que sabía que si por Chouji fuera, se la pasaría comiendo todo el día ahí.

Shikamaru, que estaba a un lado de su amigo, prestó atención a las pulseras que caían de la muñeca de Sasuke, si bien se mostró sorprendido, supo disimularlo con un simple jadeo aburrido.

—Anda, Chouji, no conseguirás un emparedado más. —le apremió Shikamaru, caminando a la salida, a sabiendas que su amigo no dudaría en seguirle.

La cocinera justo iba a tenderle el té a Sasuke, cuando alguien más se lo arrebató, tomando al Uchiha por la muñeca, dejando expuesta la pulsera rosa.

—Esto no me lo esperaba. Un Uchiha entrando al juego. —Neji jaló un poco más al menor.

—¿Pero qué? —chistó Sasuke haciendo fuerza para oponerse al tirón del mayor.—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? Eso es mío, ve a molestar a otro más. —amenazó Sasuke no queriendo tomar importancia a que le había visto las pulseras.

—¿Por qué a otro? Me interesa tu pulsera y siendo que fui yo quién la vi, puedo romperla si así lo deseo. —dejó la taza en la barra, mientras que su otra mano jugueteaba con la pulsera. —En verdad que verte participando en esto me ha llamado mucho la atención, siempre te consideré como alguien frígido, incapaz de sentir curiosidad por estos jueguitos.

—Pues no te jactes de conocerme porque no es así, no sabes ni la mitad. —sonrió Sasuke con ego para seguir en su intento de zafarse del agarre. —No estoy para tus tonterías. Si te gusta perder el tiempo, hazlo, pero no me hagas perder el mío.

Sin embargo, los reclamos de Sasuke, tan sólo divertían a Neji, que apretó más ese agarre, sintiendo incluso los huesos de la muñeca. Con las uñas del pulgar y el dedo índice, consiguió romper la pulsera rosada, provocando que ésta cayera al suelo.

—Esa no es la forma de seguir el juego, Uchiha. Ahora me perteneces hasta conseguir mi premio.

Sasuke observó la pulsera en el suelo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Debía ser ahí? Además lo que le preocupaba era no recordar del todo lo que significaba la rosa.

Miró a Neji de mala gana para zafar su brazo de una vez, aprovechando que el agarré había cedido un poco.

—... Bien, pero vamos a otro lugar. —dijo queriendo ser él quien guiará al nuevo sitio.

Neji se mostró complacido ante la aceptación del Uchiha, después de todo, el menor le pertenecía durante esos segundos.

—¿Por qué tanta privacidad? Con esas pulseras no debería darte vergüenza.

—¿Para qué hacerlo tan público? —enfrentó Sasuke.—Sólo es un juego, deja de quitarme el tiempo que tengo que ir a la siguiente clase. —añadió sin detener su paso buscando un sitio donde pudieran estar sin ojos curiosos cerca y a su ver lo encontró, una pequeño sitio escondido entre unas aulas de la institución —Sígueme.

Sin objetar más, Hyuuga le siguió hasta adentrarse al aula ligeramente polvorienta, señal del poco uso. Cerró la puerta una vez que Sasuke entrara y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Bien?

—¿Dónde está el dobe cuando se le necesita?—pensó Sasuke dándole la espalda a Neji. No sabía en realidad qué hacer, necesitaba hacer algo pero ya, tampoco debía verse demasiado obvio de que no conocía las reglas. Recordó la foto que le enseñó Naruto y conociendo a ese idiota, seguro él fue quien pidió eso, además el mismo Naruto se lo había dicho, el objetivo del juego era tener el control del otro por un tiempo.

—Dime que hacer.— se giró a verle mostrando una actitud despreocupada, aunque por dentro estaba que los nervios le comían, detalle que disimulaba con el movimiento de sus dedos pero para su suerte, tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pensé que querrías ser tu quien tomara el control de la situación —acortó la distancia entre manos —, mejor para mi, someterte es algo que logra encenderme un poco. —alzó su mano, delineando con la yema de los dedos el fino cuello de Sasuke. —¿Dónde podría ser?

—Se fuerte, es un juego, se fuerte. —se repetía mentalmente Sasuke, aunque no negaría que sentía que la sangre le recorría de forma rápida el cuerpo. La incertidumbre de no saber en sí qué haría Neji era lo que le tenía más nervioso. —Sólo escoge y ya, no tengo todo el día, no voy a llegar tarde a clases por ti.

—Típico de ti, siempre tienes prisa. —burló Neji, inclinando el cuerpo, acariciando la tersa y sensible piel del cuello de Sasuke. —Podría ser el cuello… —dio una pequeña lamida, degustando ese peculiar sabor. —o, un poco más abajo. —con sus dedos, delineó el hombro izquierdo.

Un calosfrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió aquella caricia, ¡Ese idiota estaba disfrutando esto!

—¿Vas a tardar todo el día, verdad?—le miró de reojo Sasuke.—Sigue así y me iré, ya que te decidas regreso. —dijo dispuesto a volverse acomodar la ropa del uniforme para cubrirse.

—¡Hey! —Neji le sujetó fuerte del cuello. —¿A quién le estás hablando con ese tonito tan altanero? Rompí tu pulsera, Uchiha, me perteneces hasta que se me pegue la gana de cobrarme el premio y puedo tardarme lo que me de la jodida gana, ¿Entendido? —por el tono y gesto que usaba, era claro que Neji no toleraría el carácter del menor.

Sasuke le miró con fastidio pero no dijo nada, sólo gruñó un poco por lo bajo para volver abrir el cuello de su camisa. ¡Se la cobraría! Memorizaría bien esos colores y le regresaría "el favor" a Neji, de eso estaba seguro.

Neji se mostró complacido, alargado esa cínica sonrisa.

—Lo he decidido. —con el anular picó delicadamente el cuello, bastante a la vista de cualquiera. —Te marcaré aquí. De ese modo sabrán que fui el primero en domarte, Uchiha.

—Sólo hazlo. —casi susurró más obligado que por gusto, sin mirar a Neji.

—¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño Sasuke se siente humillado. —murmuró dejando ir sus labios al cuello del menor, comenzando una leve succión, sintiendo como la piel se levantaba y le daba oportunidad de darle sutiles mordidas. Su mano bajó a la cintura del Uchiha, y la otra en su nuca, para evitar que se alejara.

—¡Ah, idiota! —se quejó con un suave jadeo Sasuke al sentir aquellas mordidas que le tensaron, incluso su primera reacción fue el querer alejarse del ajeno pero al sentir como lo tenía sujetado sólo era recordatorio de que debía quedarse quieto, hasta que Neji acabara.

Dejó ir una risilla, poniendo más ahínco a las succiones. Neji en verdad quería asegurarse de dejar una marca profunda que tardara al menos unos días en desaparecer.

Desvió su rostro queriendo ocultarlo de Neji, ya que Sasuke se sentía en verdad apenado por aquello, de alguna forma extraña le gustaba pero no de la persona que lo hacía. Lo que sí no podía negar era que sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuello, pero se limitaría a tratar de ocultarlo, sólo mordiendo su labio inferior para callar cualquier sonido.

Tras unos minutos donde Neji se encargó de mancillar ese pedazo de piel, se separó, dejando que algunos hilos de saliva resbalaran por la piel del chico. Sonrió satisfecho al ver ese chupetón morado, bastante marcado.

—No estuvo nada mal. —le alzó el mentón con sus dedos, burlón al verle el rostro sonrojado. —Hasta lo disfrutaste.

—Déjame en paz. —dijo Sasuke para empujarle y que le soltará, además de alejarlo. —Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. —dijo limpiando su cuello con la diestra casi queriendo asesinar a Neji con la mirada por su actitud tan arrogante.

—Ya estás sacando las garritas. —Neji se alejó un poco, había cumplido su cometido, dándose cuenta que fastidiar a Sasuke no era una tarea difícil. —Puedes irte con tu novio. Ya obtuve lo que quería de ti, no me sirves de nada.

—No busco servirte, no te creas tanto. —rió Sasuke para acomodar el cuello de su camisa caminando hacia la salida.—Podrás haber ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. —le advirtió para salir del salón sintiendo que su cuerpo se hacía más liviano. El momento de tensión había pasado y lo peor es que había llegado a una conclusión: Naruto tenía razón.

Pero aquello no se lo diría, ¡Primero muerto a admitir algo así!

Naruto en tanto, terminaba de besar fogosamente a una chica que le había arrancado una pulsera. Aun se encontraba esperando a Sasuke y el tazón de ramen yacía vacío a su lado.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó alegre Uzumaki.

Ten-Ten asintió contenta.

—Bien jugado, Naruto. Se me antoja arrancarte otra pulsera mañana.

—¿Terminaste?—interrumpió Sasuke a espaldas de Naruto, con la mirada fija en la castaña, no le caía nada en gracia verla ahí en esos momentos y menos con Naruto, aunque no entendía el porqué.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, teme, al fin llegaste! —se giró dejando de lado a Ten-Ten, quien entendió que ya debía marcharse. —¿Y mi té?

¡El té! se le había olvidado y por el estúpido de Neji.

—Ya no había, me hicieron esperar para decirme eso. —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. —Esperaremos a la siguiente ronda, a la hora de comer. —dijo aunque de lejos seguía a esa chica con la mirada hasta que perdió rastro de ella.—¿Cómo llegó una chica aquí?

—¿Ten-Ten? Sabe colarse. Es prima del cejudo. Supongo que Sakura-chan le habrá hablado de mí y vino a comprobar si tenía pulseras. —señaló su brazo para hacerle ver a su amigo que ya únicamente le quedaban 3 pulseras. —Es muy fácil meterse a los lados contrarios, teme, ¿Nunca lo has intentado? ¿Qué no te dan ganas de vez en cuando de darte un buen acostón con alguna?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya lo hiciste?—preguntó por inercia sorprendido, dejando por breves momentos aquella careta malhumorada para ser más natural en su expresión, detonando hasta cierta inocencia al preguntar eso.—¿Cómo? ¡Explícate, _usuratonkachi_!

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Tengo quince años, teme, claro que ya lo hice! —bramó ofendido Naruto, aunque al recordar la primera vez que se aventuró al ala de las chicas, su expresión cambió a una boba y soñada.

Aunque al parecer había un evidente problema de comunicación, Sasuke entendió aquella respuesta de manera diferente. ¡Naruto ya había tenido su acostón con las chicas! Era decir que el rubio idiota había ya hecho lo de la mayoría de las pulseras, ¡Y él se había estresado con una de estúpido color rosado! Ahora si se sentía avergonzado.

—Oi, Sasuke —en la distracción, Naruto ya estaba a escasos centímetros del otro. —, ¿qué traes en el cuello? —jaló un poco la camisa, descubriendo ese chupetón, al que Naruto quedó casi de piedra.

—¿Qué crees que es?—soltó en un pesado suspiro para mostrarle la muñeca y que notará la pulsera que faltaba.

El gesto de Naruto cambió severamente, sus ojos quedaron afilados y su mandíbula tensa, tanto que sus huesos se notaban. Sujetó la muñeca, analizando las pulseras que quedaban. Faltaba la rosa. Terminó enterrando los dedos en la blanca piel, importándole poco dejarla marcada, y es que Naruto no conseguía aplacar ese repentino borboteo de coraje e impotencia al saber que algún idiota se estaba regocijando por ahí al dejar marcado a Sasuke.

—¿Quién fue?

—¿Qué?—apenas balbuceó Sasuke confundido de ver al rubio actuar de esa forma, muy poco habitual al que estaba acostumbrado.—Qué más da, sólo es un juego, ya se la cobraré después. —dijo tratando de zafar el agarre ajeno de su brazo pero sentía que los dedos de Naruto se clavaban a su piel, casi como si fueran garras.

—¿Se la vas a cobrar? —apenas sus dientes se separaron para decir aquello. —¿Y cómo? Le dejarás el mismo regalito que él te dejó en el cuello? ¿O harás algo mucho más grave? ¡Ni siquiera sabes jugar correctamente!

—Ya sabré cómo, sólo es un juego, hay que saber cómo jugarlo solamente. —se defendió molesto y apenado, ya que sabía que Naruto tenía razón en eso.—Sólo es aprenderse los colores y que no te las quiten personas desagradables, ¿No?

—¡Es más que eso, teme! —bramó Naruto, sin caer en cuenta de sus uñas contra la piel pálida. —¡No importa si te agrada o no la persona, si rompe la pulsera quedas a su merced! ¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?! ¡Déjalo de una vez!

—¡Deja de fastidiarme!—dijo pero está vez queriendo torcer la mano de Naruto para que le soltará.—¡Tú lo haces! No me vengas a dar discursos de que el juego es algo peligroso porque tú estás en él. Guárdate tus tonterías para otro, que no necesito niñero. —al fin había logrado zafarse, observando sorprendido como la marca del agarre de Naruto se notaba demasiado en su piel.—Preocúpate por tus asuntos, dobe. —soltó lo último con cierto desprecio.

—El problema aquí es que tú eres mi asunto, teme. —declaró, sobando su brazo adolorido. —Así tenga que ser yo quien te arranque todas las pulseras, pero te sacaré de este jueguito antes de que termines con el orgullo machacado. ¿O me vas a decir que dejarte hacer ese chupete elevó tu ego?

—No tengo que contestar eso. —bajó la mirada ya que ahora la inseguridad se había apoderado de él. ¿Cómo que él era asunto de Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio pensaba de esa forma? —Dejemos ya esto, tenemos que ir a clase.

—Sasuke.—le detuvo Naruto, sujetándole la muñeca herida. —, regrésale las pulseras a Sai. —intentó usar el tono más empático y suave que pudo formular tras su arranque posesivo.

Se quejó un poco por el agarre, sólo observando a Naruto con cierto enojo, ¿Por qué era tanta la insistencia del rubio?

—... no. —dijo desviando la mirada.—No voy a correr, no tengo miedo, no dejaré que piensen que tuve miedo, ¡No lo tengo!—elevó la voz queriendo mostrar algo de fortaleza, aunque él sabía que ese grito fue más para tratar de auto convencerse de eso.—Yo puedo con esto, estoy a tú nivel, no necesito que me cuides, ni tu maldita lástima, ¡Así que déjame!

Naruto le miró por unos segundos, frunciendo el cejo tras sentirse como un idiota ante cada negativa de Sasuke.

—Bien. —sentenció Uzumaki. —¿Crees que se trata de eso? ¿Competencia? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Veamos entonces quien aguanta más la situación! —enseñó sus pulseras a Sasuke. —Tienes tres días para acabar con todas tus pulseras, hasta con las que tienes en el tobillo. Vamos a ver si es verdad que puedes con esto, teme.

—¡Ja!, por favor, en primera tengo más pulseras que tu; en segunda, si vamos a competir agarra los mismos colores que yo, sé que no pasas de besos y abrazos y lo sé por el color que más predomina en tu brazo. —señaló con su índice.—Así que no tengo que competir contigo ni demostrar nada, no tengo miedo y sé que te llevo la delantera, así que deja de ladrar a cada cosa que hago y búscate un pasatiempo, como seguir fajando con las chicas.

—¿Ah? —Naruto sabía que lo suyo no eran las estrategias inteligente y prueba de ello fue la forma tan sencilla y ácida con la que Sasuke derrumbó su teatrito de hombre rudo.

—¡P-pero Sasuke! —terminó chillando. —¡Sólo hazme caso, ttebayo!

—Ah, deja eso, ya me tienes fastidiado, ¿No te cansas?—soltó en un pesado suspiro. No podía enojarse con Naruto por mucho tiempo.—Mejor vamos a comer algo, no tengo ganas de ir a clase, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Bien, vamos por ramen! —cantó contento. Claro que Naruto conocía a Sasuke, o al menos intentaba, y tras algún berrinche de su parte el Uchiha solía ceder muy a su modo. Posiblemente lejos de los alumnos Naruto conseguiría mantener a salvo a su amigo. Aún podía ver ese chupete destacable sobre la pálida piel y sólo conseguía que se le revolviera el estómago de pensar que alguien había tocado algo suyo.


End file.
